


Ostatnia deska ratunku wśród tego morza martwych

by WinchesterBurger



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Caring, Heartbreak, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Doug nie żyje i nic nie wskazuje na to, aby Lee miał szybko otrząsnąć się po jego śmierci - gdyby nie Clementine, walka o życie nie miałaby już sensu.





	Ostatnia deska ratunku wśród tego morza martwych

**Author's Note:**

> Nie jestem dobra w pisaniu angstu, ale nie mogłam znieść tego, co stało się z Dougiem - już zawsze będę ubolewać nad jego śmiercią - a przyjaźń między nim i Lee, ukazywana dość przejrzyście w grze, była tak zgrabnie ukształtowana, że zbytnio wczułam się w los naszego informatyka - no i proszę, katastrofa emocjonalna gotowa.  
> Tak czy siak, zapraszam do czytania.

Pozostawienie stygnącego, obojętnego, _martwego_ Douga na poboczu było trudne, ale nie mieli innego wyboru.   
  
Dopiero po paru minutach, kiedy głośna rozmowa z Lilly i Benem dobiegła końca, a przyczepa kempingowa znalazła się dobre kilka kilometrów od miejsca tragedii, do Lee naprawdę dotarło, co się stało.   
  
Doug nie żył, nie stał obok niego, nie patrzył na niego swoimi życzliwymi oczami i już nigdy nie udzieli mu swojej długiej, nerdowskiej odpowiedzi. Nie zaśmieje się, kiedy Lee potknie się o wystający konar, nie uśmiechnie, kiedy Clementine pokaże mu z dumą swój nowy rysunek, nie przyśnie na warcie z głową opartą o stabilne ramię Everetta.   
  
Zamiast tego leżał tam bez życia, powoli zamieniając się w wiecznie głodnego sztywniaka, który niedługo miał wstać i ruszyć w mroczny świat w poszukiwaniu pierwszej ofiary.   
  
Żal ścisnął sercem ciemnoskórego Amerykanina, który opadł na brudną kanapę obok smutnej i zszokowanej Clementine. Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego spod swoich długich rzęs.   
  
\- Czy on cierpiał? - zapytała cicho i przez warkot silnika Lee ledwie ją zrozumiał. Pokręcił przecząco głową.   
  
\- Nie - odparł krótko, dławiąc się wspomnieniami i wydobywającym się z jego wnętrza przerywanym szlochem, któremu nie pozwolił wyjść na światło dzienne. - Nic nie poczuł.   
  
Clementine skinęła głową, widząc, że dalsza rozmowa nie ma sensu, że mężczyzna nie jest w stanie odpowiadać jej w sposób, w jaki zawsze to robił; bez słowa wyjęła rękę z kieszeni bordowej bluzy i włożyła coś zimnego w ścierpniętą dłoń Everetta. Lee zerknął na nią pytająco, ale ona tylko przymknęła powieki, pochylając głowę i wtedy mężczyzna mógł zwrócić swoją uwagę na trzymany między palcami przedmiot.   
  
Baterie.   
  
Cztery krótkie ogniwa związane szarą gumką recepturką, czarno-czerwone, pobazgrane w paru miejscach markerami, które Lee znalazł kiedyś w jednym ze splądrowanych sklepów i dał Clementine - z pozoru zwyczajna rzecz, coś, co można znaleźć w niemal każdym sprzęcie elektronicznym, ale ciemnoskóry w ułamku sekundy zorientował się, z czym się to wiązało.   
  
Tego dnia, kiedy udało im się uciec z farmy (po długiej, niebezpiecznej i męczącej walce, zostawiając za sobą trzy trupy i zrozpaczonego Andrew na pastwę bezlitosnych kąsaczy) i znaleźli zaparkowany w lesie wóz z bagażnikiem pełnym jedzenia oraz leków, Clem nie zgadzała się z Lee na temat zabrania wszystkich zapasów, uważała, iż należą już do kogoś innego. Wtedy Doug podszedł do niej i podarował jej te cztery małe baterie - i chociaż były to _tylko baterie_ , ten gest wyraźnie pocieszył dziewczynkę i napełnił Lee czymś ciepłym, tak domowym, czymś, czego Everett nie czuł od wielu, wielu lat.   
  
To nie tak, że on i Doug czuli coś do siebie - cóż, może nie wprost, może nie było to nic łatwego i wyraźnego, ale z ich relacji mogło wyrosnąć coś całkiem silnego i trwałego. Coś, czego w tych czasach potrzebowali obaj i coś, czego Lee pragnął niemal tak bardzo, jak bezpieczeństwa Clementine i całej ich grupy. Traktowali się z szacunkiem i delikatnością, a swoboda, z jaką rozmawiali nasuwała na myśl bardziej wieloletnią przyjaźń niż ledwie kilkumiesięczną znajomość.   
  
Doug był sympatyczny i błyskotliwy, a w dodatku opiekuńczy i godny zaufania, co Lee dostrzegł już podczas ich pierwszego spotkania - przez następne tygodnie męczył Everetta swoimi naukowymi wywodami na temat zwykłych przedmiotów, często doprowadzając go do szału albo do śmiechu, co zazwyczaj kończyło się uciszającą dłonią Lee na ustach blondyna i obietnicami, że następnym razem skończy na dwóch zdaniach.   
  
Myśl, że ten szczery uśmiech już nigdy nie pojawi się na jego twarzy była nie do zniesienia. Co prawda Clementine przeżywała to nie mniej niż on - winna temu wszystkiemu Lily i uratowany przez Douga Ben również wyglądali na przygnębionych - lecz to on najbardziej będzie odczuwał nieobecność informatyka. To on będzie czuł pustkę na wypadach i chłód nocy na wartach, to on będzie musiał przyzwyczaić się do braku technologicznych ciekawostek i ratujących im nieraz życie trików.   
  
To on będzie musiał pozwolić swojemu zgruchotanemu serce zapaść się do końca i przyjąć samotność z otwartymi ramionami.   
  
\- Lee, zimno mi.   
  
Ale jeszcze nie teraz.   
  
Clementine potrzebowała go bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, a on musiał sprostać zadaniu i nie zawieść jej, nie pozwolić jej drobnemu ciałku ostygnąć, nie dać Śmierci szansy, by ją tknęła.   
  
Objął dziewczynkę ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie, pozwalając swojemu szczątkowemu sercu przyczepić się jej niczym ostatniej deski ratunku wśród tego morza martwych.  



End file.
